


Want to Help?

by fmuhkane



Category: England Football Team - Fandom, Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Football Player Harry, Football | Soccer, NSFW, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Sex, Tottenham Hotspur, england nt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmuhkane/pseuds/fmuhkane
Summary: He knows exactly were to find help after losing a match to his club's biggest rivals.





	Want to Help?

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to one of my favourite skinny legends on ig and twitter ;). I finally finished it after promising her that I'd do it back in October lmao. Anyways, I hope you like this smut!  
> Ps. I couldn't find a lot of Harry Kane x Reader smut so I thought it would be great if I wrote one myself.  
> Ps. Sorry if there's any mistakes. First language isn't English so there might be a mistake or two somewhere.

You stood in front of your TV, playing with the hem of his jersey that you were currently wearing. You were gutted that his team lost to their biggest rivals but you decided to leave his jersey on. You still wanted to show that you supported him through thick and thin.

  
You heard the front door open and close but before you could go greet him, you heard his faint footsteps wander around the house until you heard the faint sound of the shower. You sighed and changed the channel to try and keep the game out of your head.

  
A few minutes later, Harry comes in the living room and lays down next to you on the sofa and starts to scroll through Netflix. He gives you a silent gesture to lay on top of him. You crawled towards him, positioning your body between his legs as you laid your head in the crook of his neck. He chose a movie and wrapped his arm around you.

  
“Want to talk about it?” , you said trying to break the silence between you.

  
“No.”

  
“Want me to help with anything?”. You usually make him a cup of tea just to relax his mind but you don’t think that that will help today. He shifted his body under you and kept staring at the TV. You let a few moments pass before breaking the silence again.

  
“Want me to take off the shirt?”

  
He turned his gaze to you. “Why?”

  
“Didn’t think it was a great reminder of what happened tonight.”

  
He stays silent, returning his gaze back to the TV. You let out a sigh and removed his arm from your body. You get up and make your way out of the living room. Watching him sulking was something you hated. It didn’t look great on him and it always ruined your mood.

  
You made your way to your bedroom but your hand had barely made it to the doorknob before you felt his body slam into yours. He rested both of his hands against the door, keeping you trapped between it and his body. His scent filled your nose and you could already feel your pussy clench.

  
“Want to help?” he rasped against your ear. One of his hands snaked under his jersey and grabbed one of your breasts and started to slowly massage it. You push your ass back, feeling his growing bulge against you. You threw your head back and let out a small whimper.

  
"Y-yes." Harry pinched and rolled your nipple between his thumb and finger, forming it into a hard nub. He started to trail a path of kisses along your neck, sucking and biting on the soft skin. You bring your hand to his neck and then run it through his hair, encouraging his actions. He swirls his tongue over the spot which makes you let out a small whimper.

  
His hand slid from your chest and made its way south, making its way inside your knickers. This caused him to let out a few mumbled curses and you to let out a small whimper. "And I've barely even touched you yet." You felt him smirk against your neck. Harry quickly turns you around and pushes your back against the door, kissing you hard. His hands go to the hem of your shirt, scrunching it up right below your chest. He starts leaving kisses from under your bra and goes lower, getting on his knees while doing so.

  
Your hand goes to his hair again, threading your fingers through his light brown soft locks. He stopped above your shorts and looked up at you with a sly smirk on his face. His fingers dipped into the sides of your shorts and slid them down, together with your underwear, letting them pool around your ankles. You stepped out of them and kicked them from beside you. Harry lifted one of your legs over his shoulder to get a better view of your soaking cunt.

  
His hand strokes up from your knee and to your thighs. His fingers brush over your wet folds before teasingly slipping between them. He runs his digits along your entrance and coats his fingers in your wetness. You feel your clit begin to swell and grow more wet with each passing second. He stops his actions, glancing up at you with lustful eyes.

  
“Harry, please.” you managed to say. He could make you beg, he likes it when you do but the whine in your voice as you say his name is a beg itself. His lips turn into a grin before closing his mouth over your clit and grazing his tongue over it. You roll your eyes back as his hands grab your butt to keep you as close as possible to his mouth. His beard scratches lightly against your inner thighs, making you whimper at the sudden burn against your skin. His tongue finds your core and darts in and out of you. You moan his name, tangling your hand in his locks and bucking your hips against his mouth.

  
He licks you up from your entrance and sucks in your clit between his teeth, closing his lips around it and sucks down hard, ripping your orgasm through you so fast that it takes your breath away. He laps up all of your juices before standing up to look down at you. “You’re such a good fucking girl,” he whispers against your lips. He kisses you hard, making you moan as you taste yourself on his lips. “We’re not finished yet, babe.” Before you could let out another word, he lifts you up from your ass, making you wrap your legs around his waist.

  
You hold his face between your hands and smash your lips on his as he quickly worked on the doorknob, twisting it and opening the door to your room. Not bothering to close the door, Harry walks towards the bed and throws you on it. You push yourself to the middle of the bed whilst he worked on getting rid of his shirt and trousers. You watched as his muscles rippled underneath his skin. Harry climbs on to the bed, hovering over your body as he kneeled between your legs. His hands go to your waist and traces your body with them, admiring you in his jersey with your bottom half naked. “Fuck you look so good in my wearing my jersey. But you look better without it.”

  
Swallowing hard, your eyes flutter closed as an animalistic need shoots through you. He grabs the hem of your shirt and lifts it up and over your head, leaving you only in your bra. His tongue swipes over his lips and a mumbled ‘fuck’ leaves his mouth as he takes in your body. In one swift motion, his hands grasps the front of your bra and rips it off your body, leaving you naked before him.

  
“Hey! That was my favourite!”

  
“Should I be sorry?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Sucks for you then cause I’m not.”

  
Before you could let out another word, his mouth latches on to your nipple, making a moan instead of words escape your lips. He bites down, not hard enough to hurt you but hard enough to send a jolt of pleasure to your core as he begins to suck down on it. You moan and pant beneath him, enjoying every second of his actions. His hands roam up and down from your waist to your hip as he circles your skin with his thumb. After he’s done with his work on your breasts, he slides off the bed to get rid of his boxers.

  
You rest your upper body on your arms and spread your legs, watching Harry undress from between them. Once he discards his boxers, he kneels between your legs again. He opens your legs wider and takes his erection in his hands, giving it a few jerks. You stare at his hand’s movement, wishing it was your mouth instead of his hand. He leans over your body and presses himself against your entrance and pushes inside of you painfully slow.

  
You tighten around him, your head dropping back into the pillow as he stretches you completely. You wrap your legs around his waist, your feet crossing above his ass, digging your heels into his lower back to encourage him to move. He happily complies, sliding fully out of you and filling you up again with a fast and unrelenting pace. Each thrust becomes harder and deeper with every buck of his hips.

  
His fingers get a hold of your hips, digging his fingers in your skin, hard enough to leave a mark and a bruise later. You whimper, grabbing his neck and begin to bite and suck under his jaw. Your other hand is on his back, fingers marking it with red lines as you scratch your nails down his back. Harry’s hand hooks behind your knee and lifts your leg on his shoulder, getting a better angle to pound harder and deeper into you.

  
You arch your back, allowing you to feel him from different angles. Your hands wrap themselves around his neck, keeping him as close as possible to your body. His pants and noises against your ear help your orgasm speed up. Harry dips his hand between your bodies, his fingers rubbing on your sensitive bundle of nerves. Your body reacts immediately to his touch, a wave of heat rushing through your body at the added sensation to your clit.

  
His fingers increase both in pressure and speed, causing your legs to shake around his waist and your eyes to roll at the back of your head as you come all over him. Your pussy tightens around him as your body tenses while you ride out your orgasm. “Bloody hell, I love it when you cum while I’m still inside you,” Harry growls in your ear as he picks up his pace. You call out his name over and over, your skin becoming damp as he catches his own orgasm.

  
His thrusts start to slow down, his rhythm becoming steady as he empties inside of you, with a number of mumbled curse words leaving his mouth. He presses his lips to yours before nuzzling his head in the crook of your neck, rolling to his side as he wraps his arms around your frame. Your fingers find the back of his head and slowly strokes it. The both of you take a moment to catch your breath.

  
“Do you feel better now?”

  
“Yeah, I do.”


End file.
